


wild flowers in your hair

by Tsundeyama



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (mainly Eichi's), Ballroom Dancing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Disaster Gays, Eichi has no braincells, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Awakening, I guess it's not an AU anymore and the latest event made it canon, I'll never get over how little braincells he has, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Beta I'm Playing the Event, Spring Thunder Tempest of Glorious Song AU ?, WataEi is canon and yet ???, Wataru in a Dress, oblivious gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/Tsundeyama
Summary: wataru had wanted to turn eichi down but then the blond went on about how beautiful wataru was in a dress, how he is the best actor he knows, how he can’t ask anyone else and« please wataru,mywataru, do it for me. if i don’t bring anyone along my parents will pester me about getting engaged already and make a new heir to the tenshouin empire. you know, one that isn’t dying. »and it is unfair because hibiki can’t refuse eichi anything when he calls himhisand when he plays the sick card.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	wild flowers in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i wrote some wataei before writing some keichi because the lord and all his angels know that i will go down with the keichi ship, but i guess the new event gave me life and purpose so here i am.
> 
> i actually had the idea right before the event's announcement thanks to my friend lina who quite literaly SUMMONED this event from hell and so this is for her because she is nice (sometimes) and she's the wataei protection squad and i guess thank you lina for the summoning of an eichi 4* (and therefore, for my lack of sleep these past few days). 
> 
> this was intended to be posted way earlier but i had trouble doing anything that wasn't sleeping in between my tryhard of the event (and since i finally have eichi's 4* and can rest, i finished this and am posting it YAY !!) 
> 
> this was a long-ass note to say nothing relevant but still i hope y'all enjoy this, and i'm sorry if this is out of character or crakish at times, i have a very... peculiar vision of eichi's character i guess (i'm seeing him through the eyes of someone utterly and completely in love with him, which makes me a lot like wataru i guess, but also he is baby to me).

does wataru hibiki like to cross-dress ? yes and no. yes he likes it when he is on stage, because that way he can play twice as much parts. does he like now, as he readjusts the padding on his chest ? not so much. 

it’s half-past seven in the evening and eichi should be here at any minute and wataru isn’t ready. or rather, he is, but he can’t seem to shake off the tension and the anxiety. 

_it’s just a role_ , he tells himself, fixing his makeup one last time to keep his hands occupied. _just another role, and acting is what you do best. everything will be fine and you’ll spend a lovely evening._

a lovely evening indeed, hung to the arms of the one and only eichi tenshouin, pretending to be his _girlfriend_ , what would have been a little more okay if wataru didn’t have the biggest crush on his friend. or if said friend hadn’t shattered his heart already not even a week before. 

truth be told, when eichi asked this favor out of wataru, the boy had wanted to turn him down. he can’t play the part, he can’t pretend to be in love with him (which he actually is) and have him pretend the same when it’s only gonna hurt more when everything’s over. wataru will go back to being eichi’s friend and eichi will go back to _never having been in love_ when hibiki was right there and they’ve been flirting for months and what do you mean eichi is not in love with him ?

he _had_ wanted to turn him down but then the blond went on about how beautiful wataru was in a dress, how he is the best actor he knows, how he can’t ask anyone else and _« please wataru,_ ** _my_** _wataru, do it for me. if i don’t bring anyone along my parents will pester me about getting engaged already and make a new heir to the tenshouin empire. you know, one that isn’t dying. »_ and it is unfair because hibiki can’t refuse eichi anything when he calls him _his_ and when he plays the sick card. 

and so wataru is there in a raspberry-colored gown that he hopefully purchased with eichi’s credit card, in heels, wearing makeup and flowers in his hair. he had spent hours trying to fix his appearance, trying to look enough of a lady but also worthy of eichi. 

at long last, the bell rings and he grabs a purse and a shawl, just in case. 

eichi can’t help but stare at him when he opens the door — wearing a cream colored suit with a tie that matches wataru’s dress. wataru panics. 

« is it too much ? is it not enough ? do i still have time to fix it, oh my god, i’m sorry i’ll fix it just give me two or fifteen minutes. »

« wataru, how are you the most beautiful person that walked the earth and still insecure of being not enough ? » the blond takes his hand. « come on, _pretty_ , or we’ll be late. «

wataru hides a blush behind strands of long blue hair and mumbles that he is not. eichi is definitely an angel that fell from heaven and he is the one walking the earth unaware of his own beauty. 

wataru’s hands are sweating when he enters the hall of the tenshouin estate. he clears his throat and practice his voice one last time (sing-songing about how he can’t do it) and eichi just laughs and tells him he’ll be perfect. 

the sun is setting outside, illuminating the hall in an orange light that perfectly compliments his dress and he would have snapped a picture of him and his _date_ in this perfect light, and perfect place just so he can remember this night forever (set it as his wallpaper and cry himself to sleep knowing he got one _fake_ date with the man he used to call the _love of his life_ before said man said he wasn’t in love with anyone, so, not with him either) if not for the approaching figures of eichi’s parents. 

they looked like one would expect, both blond with blue eyes and an air of superiority that must come with wealth. wataru suddenly wants to shrink and hide behind his date. but eichi’s hand is still holding his, giving it a gentle squeeze for courage. 

eichi makes the introductions, and wataru becomes _hibiki_ and bless his last name for passing as a girl’s given name because the pressure would have made him forget his script if he had any. 

« are your parents always that cold ? » he ushered when they were alone again. 

« i think they were nice. you don’t want to see them when there’s no one around. »

eichi smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. wataru doesn’t press the issue and think back on what eichi had said _« they want an heir that isn’t dying »._ wataru clings to eichi’s arm, the most he can do without being inappropriate and still show his support. (he would have liked to kiss him). 

the music starts as soon as night has fallen and, tired of having to deal with his family’s friends or business partners, eichi jumps on the occasion to ask wataru for a dance. 

of course wataru says yes, and eichi’s hand find their way where they belong on his waist, and holding his hand. it’s easy to dance with eichi. they practiced quite a lot, and wataru was always the one following, it’s basically second nature to waltz with eichi now (and he’ll never stop thanking keito for getting himself in a fight with eichi, breaking their partnership; or eichi’s pettiness that made him go _hmpf_ and _i’ll never dance with him again, wataru is my partner now_ , like really, thank god for any occasion of getting a little closer to the blond). 

they dance, and dance, and dance the night away until eichi is almost ready to collapse in wataru’s arms and so he asks if there’s anywhere they can rest and get some air because he doesn’t want eichi to die on him just yet. 

eichi leads him to the balcony, down some grand stairs and are they still in japan or were they transported into the mansion of mr darcy in england because how is a house like this in tokyo ? 

wataru follows him through the maze of stairs and gardens and halls until they are up on a wide balcony again, the farthest away from the party, eichi says. 

the two boys sit on the marble railing, face to face, and wataru allows himself to lift up his skirts slightly to be more confortable, one leg tucked under the other. 

eichi’s gaze linger on the exposed feet, clad in black kitten heels — wataru’s taller already, and even though he would have rather worn high heels, he wanted to save the blond the trouble of having to look up too much at him while they danced — the delicate ankles, and the calves. he can imagine the curve of a knee right were the fabric starts. 

« my eyes are up there, eichi-kun. » wataru scolds, an over exaggerated pout on his face. 

eichi immediately look up, back into wataru's pretty eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks. he feels like a boy caught up staring at a girl's exposed legs or neckline and he feels… called out. 

he mumbles an apology, doesn't blame it on hibiki and his beautiful, slender, seemingly never ending legs because that's not something you do. or maybe it is. _friends_ can compliment each other, right ? 

the blond reaches a hand to hibiki’s hair, tracing the pale blue braid’s edges with his finger before playing with one of the flowers tucked in the pleats. it’s pretty, in a yellow, orange and purple arrangement of carnations that compliments their bearer’s natural beauty. wataru really over-exerted himself tonight. 

« wataru ? » eichi calls, and his friend hums in response, « do you remember what i said last time ? »

the magician stifles a laugh and shakes his head, his braid falling from eichi’s fingers, back on his shoulder. 

« you will have to be more specific than that, we talked quite a bit. »

« about how i never fell in love. »

his voice is a mumble and his cheeks are obviously a shade of red they weren’t before. wataru smiles, and eichi frowns because it is _not_ fun. he feels left aside by his own inexperience — not his fault that the only person he was allowed to hang out with in his childhood was keito, and that he spent most of his time in a hospital room when he got older. 

« i do remember that. that’s why you asked me to be here, right ? to make up for your lack of significant other ? »

and he remembers the tinge of hurt in his chest, and the awkward laugh that spilled from his lips, almost choking him because he was so sure they had something. maybe not a relationship, but at least a strong attraction toward the other, only hindered by the fear of ruining their friendship or the balance of fine if things went wrong. 

eichi looks up at the sky, wind blowing his hair back softly. he takes a deep breath. 

« well, i think i was wrong. i think i’ve been falling in love with you since the day we met. » he’s still not looking at wataru. « like, i’ve been thinking. love makes you do crazy, stupid things right ? and i kind of started a war because i wanted to talk to you and i am not saying that it’s your fault because it’s not and you did nothing wrong ever but... yeah i think i’m in love with you. »

there’s silence for a while and eichi finally looks down at wataru, who’s frowning. 

« i know, it’s coming out of nowhere and i’m sorry you have to listen to my gay awakening of sorts but i just felt like i had to tell you or i would regret it and you probably doesn’t feel the same because why would you and— »

« eichi. » 

wataru calls and the blond shuts up. he half wants to run away. maybe it was a bad idea to confess. no scratch that, it was a _terrible_ idea. 

« i’ve been calling you _love_ and _the apple of my eyes_ and _my beloved_ on multiple occasions. »

« platonically. »

« no ? i’m pretty sure no one calls anyone by such terms of endearment platonically ? » he shakes his head. « out of nowhere, you said ? i thought we were dating until you went off about never having been in love. »

once again, maybe not dating but in some sort of a relationship. 

« you... you knew already ? »

« well, you always looked at me the way i looked at you. so i figured my feelings were mutual, yes. » he sighs in relief. « saints, i’m so relieved. you nearly broke my heart you know. »

and eichi can only apologize for being so oblivious sometimes, but then again his circumstances never really allowed him to reflect on love. 

wataru’s hands find his own to gently pull him in an embrace and eichi crashes in his arms, returning the hug and barely composing himself to not nuzzle in his chest. 

he honestly would have thought being so close to the object of his affection would send him in some sort of a panic attack — heart racing up, troubles breathing — but it’s just him, and wataru, cuddling under the stars and it isn’t something that never happened before. eichi understands now how wataru got into thinking they were in a sort of relationship. 

the blond closes his eyes, not particularly tired but that’s always what he does when he is close to his... friend/band mate/boyfriend/significant other. he closes his eyes and enjoys the warmth of wataru’s body and the quiet undisturbed by anything but the slow beating of their hearts. 

wataru is incredibly smooth when he cups eichi’s cheek, leans back slightly and makes him look up. eichi _wasn’t_ tired but he isn’t going to lie, he got a little tired — it always feels so nice in hibiki’s arms, it probably is his favorite place to sleep. 

« don’t fall asleep on me now, eichi-kun. »

« i’m not. »

eichi pouts, but it is clear in the way his eyes have troubles focusing on wataru’s face that he was. 

he blinks the sleepiness away, enticed by wataru’s purple eyes. he is close, eichi thinks, and when they have been close before, he doesn’t think their faces had ever been so close. 

and now, eichi’s heart gets a good reason to act up because wataru is going to kiss him (he _is_ going to kiss him, right ?) and the blond has no idea what to do. he’s probably going to suck at kissing. 

he settles on closing his eyes and expectantly raising his head, wataru barely holds a chuckle in — eichi is just too cute sometimes — and softly press his lips to the blond’s. 

it’s really sweet, and eichi is glad it’s not one of those passionate first kiss displayed in the medias (not that he isn’t passionate about wataru because he literally started a war for him, but because he doesn’t really have to do anything). wataru is obviously considerate about eichi’s lack of experience and so he settled for this simple kiss, just enough to seal their new relationship and to convey his feelings through actions, as well as words. 

eichi can’t seem to take his eyes away from wataru when they part. he finds him so beautiful, so kind, and he honestly doesn’t deserve him after all the terrible things he did, but still, wataru is somewhat his. 

wataru smiles, his knuckle brush against eichi’s cheek and he can’t help but scream inside because the blond is the cutest little thing on earth, with his crimson red cheeks and all the stars reflected in his blue eyes when he looks up at him. wataru must be the luckiest man on earth to _finally_ have him as his significant other. 

« love ? » wataru calls, « my _not-platonic_ love ? »

eichi squirms and looks away, his already present blush darkening. he wasn’t ready for that kind of development when he decided to confess (but oh boy, how he likes it) and his voice cracks when he answers. 

« yes, _dear_? »


End file.
